Wendell's visit
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Wendle came to visit his cousin. What will hapen between thease two only one way to find out.


I dont own work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Nick and Nick's Wendell & Vinnie. First off I was the very first one to do a story about this show on a different site even when it did not come out yet. I did not even know what the show was going to be like. I also don't know how long this show whould last which sadly only lasted a season. The orgnail name of this story was Wendell and Vinnie Wendell's First. Reading this will be weird and you will find out very quickly why.

* * *

Today Wendell is going to visit his cousin Henry in Chicago. All his young live he been told he looks like Henry and vice versa. When he got where Henry lived he seen a boy his age with him. He thought this kid was going to beat Henry up so he quickly ran to try to save the day. The boy shook his head as he started to see two Henrys and had to quickly say something.

"Um Henry did you clone yourself or something?"

"No Flynn I have not done that yet why do you ask?"

"Because I see another you coming towards us."

"Really now that's fascinating."

Once Henry turned around he smiled but before he could say anything Wendells spoke.

"You better not be messing with my cuz or else."

"Relax Wendell Flynn here is my best friend."

Wendell just looked at Flynn and back at Henry before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Henry I just got one good look at him and looked like trouble."

"Well in a way he is. He is the only friend my age I got and that's all I need because he has my back."

Flynn still did not know what to make of this as he still is seeing double minus the glasses. Flynn had to say something.

"You two look alike and sound the same."

"We get that a lot Flynn. Matter of fact we were born on the same day, hour, minuet, second, millisecond , and nanosecond."

"I believe he got the point Henry. You see Flynn our mom's our twin sisters."

"Is that even possible to have two people look like each other from two different moms?"

"It is Flynn right now there is another Flynn somewhere but his name beingthe same is 0000000.01% possible."

"Ok Henry can you please stop showing off your smarts when I'm around."

"You get used to it, what's your name again?"

"Wendell."

After more talking they headed inside of Henry's home where it was just his brother and the three younger boys. While Wendell went to the bathroom Henry and Flynn went into Henry's room where they kissed. They got so into it they forgot that Wendell was here and the thing that made them stop kissing was Wendell's voice.

"Oh my god you two are kissing! I see you are more than best friends."

Flynn could see tears about to come out of Henry's eyes so Flynn spoke up.

"So what if we are. I love Henry with all my heart and no one is going to change on how I fell about him."

Henry smiled when he heard Flynn said that and he had to say something to.

"So what if we are gay. We know we love each other and that all that matters. If you want to go back home and never want to talk and see me again then I'm not stopping you. Just don't tell no one."

Wendell just smiled before he spoke.

"I won't tell as long as you suck me and I get to fuck you."

"Fine if that what it takes."

"No Henry I will suck him and get fucked by him."

"Aww baby you would do that for me?"

"Yes I would even go back in time and brink back your fav since guy so you could talk to him."

"Awww Flynn this is why I love you, but I will do this."

With that being said Henry went on his knees pulling down Wendell's shorts along with his boxers and started to suck Wendell's dick. Wendell started to moan of the great sucking work of Henry. Flynn watch this going on and he had to do something to help. Flynn managed to get behind Wendell andlick his balls. This made Wendell moan even more.

Soon Wendell took his dick out of Henry's mouth and then spoke.

"Get naked Henry and get on the bed."

Henry did what he been told and Wendell spoke again.

"Suck my dick again and as for you Flynn make Henry's ass nice and wet for my dick."

Soon Henry was sucking Wendell as he was being rimmed by Flynn. Wendell kept moaning and soon took his dick out of Henry's mouth and started to fuck Henry's ass. Flynn managed to suck Wendell's dick wile Wendell was fucking Henry until he had his dry cum. Henry got dressed and Wendell pulled his boxers and shorts back up. They spent the rest of the day playing video games, but in the back of Wendell's mind he wanted to do it again but this time he wanted to suck and get fucked.

* * *

 **How was this short story? I desided not put it in the crossovers section. Please let me know by a review thats open to all or by PM if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
